


【鐵三角友情向】溫差

by tardis67



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardis67/pseuds/tardis67
Summary: 關於溫度的一點小事





	【鐵三角友情向】溫差

**1\. Bones**

「Bonesy! 你怎麼不等我就開始喝酒呢?  
還只穿著短袖制服就降低室溫...」

_Jim你好吵_   
_你是個艦長不是隻雞媽媽_

「你知道你現在只是以為自己夠暖吧,  
酒精的錯覺...」

_我才是醫生_   
_快閉嘴讓我睡覺..._

當艦長把完成了一場複雜手術睏極的醫生抱到床上時，  
他發現懷中一直喃喃自語的好友已經睡著了。

「晚安，Bones。」

柔軟的被子落在酣睡的醫生身上。

**2\. Spock**

「Spock! 請到後勤部九號倉庫報到。」  
大副挑眉看著通訊器，還是服從了艦長的命令，離開了自己溫暖的艙房。

「Spock，這是星艦最新的恆溫物料。」  
艦長的藍眼睛閃閃發光，雖然新物料背後的研發故事是很有趣，但瓦肯人沒想到他的艦長居然會流露出如此明顯的愉悅。

「我明白了，艦長你是想讓科學部進行研究，改進及應用？」

「科學部？不不不。」艦長哈哈大笑：「應用倒是沒錯，請把物料馬上應用到你的制服上。」

Spock的眉毛顫動了一下，瓦肯人不怕冷，艦長卻沒給他反駁的機會：「後勤部已經在統計有哪些船員會需要恆溫物料，設計保暖款的制服，不過讓科學部測試一下他們的成品也不錯，Spock你必須親自測試哦。」艦長拍拍他的肩就離開了。

當他穿著實驗制服步出艙房而沒有溫差變化時，他感受到腹腔處有一股暖意，Spock記下為新物料的恆溫效果。

觀察記錄－－一個星期後，不少堅持要穿短裙的女船員都換上了保持輕薄卻更保暖的制服，食堂、走廊的交談亦多是由衷的讚嘆。額外補充，有時當艦長覺得你冷時，他有可能是正確的。

**3\. Jim**

James T. Kirk從不是一個羞於裸露的男人，但在與一個喜歡於零下至攝氏十度生活的種族交流時，不穿衣服可不是一個好選擇。偏偏對方還很堅持他們得遵守習俗以示敬意，他跟星聯高層交流了幾天，不停查看資科庫都沒找到解決方法。

正當艦長在煩惱他們這次任務能怎樣用上非官方的小發明來保暖，並確保Bones不對外星人發飆時，PADD收到了這次任務的匯報更新。

驚喜的艦長馬上找上他的大副。

「Spock，一星期前的匯報不是說了登陸小隊得裸體嗎？」  
「沒錯，但我已聯絡上當地政府的外交部，向他們解釋了我們的生理及文化習慣並不適宜，而我們亦準備了表達敬意的恰當衣著。」  
「但他們早就拒絕了我們的軍禮服！」  
「所以我詳細解釋了生理系統與溫度的關係。」  
「你跟他們說了...我們怕冷。」  
「確實，他們位於高處的棲息地異於我們的習慣，溫度亦當然與我們的舒適的範圍有差距。」  
「...沒想到這招居然管用。」  
「誠實是最好的策略，艦長。」

艦長拍拍他還是增加了一點厚度，非常柔軟的制服肩部，笑彎了眼睛。

－The End－


End file.
